


The Fart Journal

by Cosettelicious



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Moana - Fandom, tangled - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, fartfetish, girlfarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Anna thinks her sister is beautiful and has a cruash on her. One day, while out by the pool, Elsa's friend Moana sidles up to her and treats her to a fart. She finds this awkard and goes inside, stopping by Elsa's room as she passes it...and then is caught, where Elsa, Moana, and Rapunzel havea  fart party on Anna, showing no mercy.





	The Fart Journal

Anna was reading an erotic novel about two sisters scissoring, leaning back on her recliner by the pool, when she heard two laughing voices.

Elsa and her friends, Moana and Rapunzel. They were getting closer, which terrified Anna. If they found out she was reading sister on sister porn, they’d humiliate her.

The three girls emerged from the house, heading toward the swimming pool. Moana’s swimsuit was orange, and her brown legs really shone. Rapunzel’s mile long hair was twisted into braids, because otherwise it would take up the entire pool. She wore a lavender bikini.  
But Elsa’s swimsuit nearly made Anna’s mouth water. It was icy blue and so perfect with her platinum blond hair.

The two blondes leapt into the water without a second though, but Moana came over and plopped in Anna’s lap.

“How is sissy doing?” she asked.

“Don’t call me that,” Anna said.

“Ah, you’re adorable,” Moana said, pushing her head against Anna’s breasts. Then she noticed the book sticking out of the redhead’s handbag. “What’s that you’re reading?”

“Nothing,” Anna said. “School assignment.”

“Ah, well, I just came over to give you something.”

Anna didn’t have a good feeling about this, but said grudgingly, “What?”

Moana sat upright and began rubbing her bikini-clad ass over Anna’s lap. “Just a little lap dance.”

It actually felt good. Moana was pretty sexy, just not as much so as Elsa.

But Anna feared her sister would never look at her that way. Sigh.

And then something unexpected happened.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttt

Moana had farted! It was so disgusting and soared upward toward Anna’s nostrils, but also fart juice had shot out of the brown bottom and coated Anna’s own unconcealed belly button.

“Now you stink, Anna,” Moana said, laughing, raising her butt to shake it in Anna’s face. “And one more for the road.”

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttt

This steak fart was too gross for Anna to handle. Oh gosh, what was wrong with Moana that she would do this?

The Polynaisan laughed and tossed herself into the water, where she and the other two girls started a splash war.

Anna retreated into the house, but as she went past Elsa’s room, she couldn’t help going in and sniffing Elsa’s recently discarded socks.

And then she saw a pile of clothes that definitely belonged to Moana. In her book, the one sister Danielle had fallen for her sister’s friend, before the sister got jealous and began working on a scheme to win her back.  
Anna wondered what it’d be like to use Moana’s clothes as a pillow. She shook her head, what was wrong with her?

She started to leave the room, but like a magnetic pull, she kept looking over her shoulder at Moana’s clothes.

 _They won’t be back inside for ages,_ Anna thought. _It can’t hurt._

She fought within herself for a few mintues before finally laying her head on Moana’s shirt.

It felt so comfortable. And as she looked up at her sister’s ceiling, and shut her eyes, enjoying the moment, an unbidden thought entered her mind.

She should kiss the seat of Moana’s jeans.

It seemed silly. Especially since Moana’s ass wasn’t currently in them. But…at least she couldn’t get farted on this way.

She sat up and unfurled Moana’s jeans, laying them on Elsa’s bed so that only the back pockets all the way to the portion which would cover Moana’s ass was hanging on it with the jean legs dangling off.

Then Anna kissed the back pockets, wishing that lovely brown ass was in them.

Suddenly she sat up. She had to get out of here before anyone saw.

She scrambled for the door, bumping into a chair. A brown book with a lock fell to the floor. Anna hastily picked it up, then read the words on it.

FART JOURNAL

What could this mean? Could it be Moana’s, left here by accident? Or worse, Elsa’s…

But Elsa couldn’t find farting fun, could she?

She wanted to open it to figure out what it might have to do with her sister, but she couldn’t see a key anywhere out in the open, on a quick scan.

And furthermore, she heard footsteps approaching. Only one pair, but she mustn’t be caught here.

She ducked into Elsa’s closet and kept her breathing steady. She heard Rapunzel mutter and grab something, then the sound of her tapping keys on her phone.

A couple minutes went by before Rapunzel left. Anna finally breathed a sigh of relief and exited the closet, although as she did so she realized it had the delicious smell of her sister’s perfume and freshly washed garments floating around it.

Fantasies of Elsa swam in her head. Rubbing lotion on her back. Scissoring with her, though that seemed very unlikely. The other one could be passed off as a normal sisterly thing, though Anna would have an orgasm should it actually happen.

She failed to notice a brown beauty slip into the room until she felt her wrists being grabbed.

“Look, a snoop!” Moana said, gleefully. “Guess we’re going to have to teach you what it means to check on our things.”

She tossed Anna on the bed, who struggled against the ropes binding her.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Moana said, wagging her finger in Anna’s face as though she were a child. “You’re not escaping those. Also, I have to fart.”

“What does that have to do with--?” Anna started to say, but before she could finish her sentence, Moana’s brown bottom sagged over her cheeks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was incredibly gross, twice as foula s the blasts from before. Anna struggled harder to free herself so she could make a break for it as soon as Moana released the pressure on her face, but the Polynesian held firm.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppppppp

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

So many farts bombarded her nose, making her feel slovenly and disgusting.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” said a voice.

Rapunzel had come over and gawked as Moana moved her butt down to Anna’s neck.

“I figured I’d get the farting thing started,” Moana said. 

“But…we were only supposed to fantasize about this, not actually do it,” Rapunzel said.

“Lighten up,” Moana barked. “Farting is fun, and you should try it.”

She eased Rapunzel’s aa down on Anna’s face. The blond’s butt tucked into her swimsuit was warm to the touch, although also wet from the poll she had just vacated.

“You sure Elsa wont’ be mad about this?” Rapunzel asked.

“She’d be jealous she didn’t do it first, but if we don’t’ do it, she’ll never have the courage.”

“All right, I’ll do this for her, then,” Rapunzel said.

Her buttcheeks squeezed around Anna’s nose.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

RRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rapunzel’s farts were full of egg odors, which were extremely fou,l to Anna who could barely eat scrambled eggs, unless it had lots of salt and pepper on it.

But other forms of eggs—poaches, hardboiled, etc,--were gross to her.

And Rapunzel’s fart tasted like she had partken of every possible combination of egg, even recipes which use them likepancakes and toad in a hole, where you cut out a hole in bread and bake egg into it.

This whole swarm caused bile to rise in Anna’s throat. But she swallowed it, not wanting her sister’s friends to report to Elsa that Anna had vomited on them when they farted on her, which would likely mean Anna would never get sexytimes with her adorable older sister.

Of course it was possible that would never happen anyway, but she still liked to believe it was possible, like in her book.

“Sniff, slave,” Moana said. “Rapunzel isn’t doing this so you can just enjoy her ass.”

Sniff egg farts? Surely Moana couldn’t be so cruel to demand that of her?

But Moana’s long fingernails scratched her cheek, causing a trickle of blood to sail down.

“Listen, slave, you will sniff or feel a lot of pain.”

Anna watched the brown girl out of the corner of her eye, not wanting to get scratched again.

“I said sniff!” Moana barked.

Anna did so reluctantly. And then Rapunzel farted again.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

She sniffed as einstructed, loathing this part and finding her postion strange as she was on her sister’s bed, being forced to endure flatulence by Elsa’s best friends.

Which made her wonder, what caused these girls to become interested in this? Surely it wasn’t normal?

Rapunzel was bouncing on her face now,r eally getting the hanf of it.

“I never thought it would feel so soft,” she remarked.

“I know, right?” Moana said.

“I never want to go back to a chair again, ooh. And I have a bit one coming. You might want to take cover.”

Moana ducked into the closet just as Rapunzel’s monster fart emerged.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Even Anna’s adorable pigtails felt soaked in Rapunzel’s fart juice. At least it didn’t smell like eggs this time, but bacon, sausage rolls, turkey, and a dozen other meats.

“You better be sniffing,” Moana called from the closet, which reminded Anna to undertake that task, though she wasn’t pleased to do so, as inhaling the gas made it feel as though it were being absorbed into her pores.

Then Elsa entered.

“Hey, what are you two doing? And why does it stink in here?”

“We’re doing what you were too chicken to do,” Moana said. “Farting on Anna.”

“You caught her?” 

“Yes,s he was snooping around, and she found the fart journal.”

“She didn’t open it, did she?”

“No, the key is hidden, you know that,” Moana said.

“Yes, but if she thought of the right place, she might’ve found it easily.”

“You should fart on her.”

“But Moana…you know my gas is…wild.”

“Yeah, so?”

“And cold.”

“Yeah, so?”

“It will make her way more uncomfortable.”

“Come on, you know you wan tto,” the Polynesian said, bumping her shoulder against Elsa’s.

The platinum blond shrugged and said, “Okay.”

Rapunzel slid off. And then the girl Anna thought was the hottest ever sat on her. She thought of her book and the erotic scissoring scene she had been in the middle of when Moana interrupted.

She watched Elsa’s platinum braid sway back and forth. The arch of Elsa’s back was so adorable, in her icy blue bikini.

Anna’s hormones were going off the c harts.

One thing had registered vaguely in her mind, though. Elsa had said her farts would be cold. Wbat could that possibly mean? Farts stank, and the blows of them could be warm, but like they didn’t really have a temperature. That mostly stemmed from the warmth of the ass itself which released them.

Droplets from the pool fell on Anna’s face. She wondered why she was even thinking of being farted on as a science. Before today, she had never thought of it at all.

But what a gorgeous sister she had. Surely her blasts couldn’t be that smelly?

“Oh, here it comes! Get ready girls, I’m about to let the grossest stuff go.”

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ppppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Moana and Rapunzel ran screaming and giggling from the room, but Anna was in no place to escape. This bout of flatulence caused her to gag as though she had a whole zoo in her throat, reacting to the awful gas bombarding it.

It was worse than both Rapunzel and Moana’s emissions put together.

And Anna was forced to shiver, because she felt like ace had blasted her veins, as though she were lost on a snowy mountain. She didn’t understand how this was possible.

Elsa called to Rapunzel in the hallway. “Hey, order a pizza! We need to give Anna an amazing treat.”

“Three pizzas,” Rapunzel said. “One for each of us.”

“Five, and make all mine extra large. I want to fart on her all night.”

“I’ll take two myself,” Moana said. “So six pizzas in total.”

“Well, in that case, I’m ordering cheese sticks for me as well,” Rapunzel said.

They worked through the toppings. Elsa got a meat lover’s, veggine lover’s, and Canadian bacon, pepperoni, jalapeno mix.

Anna was frightened. Surely they were joking about keeping her all night? But she heard Rapunzel talking to the pizza guy. Which still could be a prank, but it seemed like an elaborate one.

Her gagging was finally dying down when Moana announced, “And I’ll go make brownies with extra egg batter.”

“It’ll be an hour and a half before our order arrives,” Rapunzel said, having ended her call.

“I’ll be done with my brownies by then,” Moana said cheerfully, dancing out of the bedroom.

“Jeez, an hour and a half of waiting,” Elsa said, sliding down to Anna’s neck. “How will we ever pass the time, dear sister?”

She leaned back and whipped her platinum blond braid against each of Anna’s cheeks.

“Oh, I know! How about another bout of farting? You have to love it, and it’ll really stink up your world!”

Elsa seemed to enjoy teasing her this way. Wow. There must’ve been a lot of thought put into this.

Her super hot sister rose up her chin to plop down on her nose again.

“I’ve been wanting to do this to you for so long, Anna!” Elsa exclaimed.

That would explain the book marked FART JOURNAL. But really, wasn’t it weird that her sister wanted to do this?

And yet, she was one to talk, given her countless sexual fantasies regarding Elsa.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

For forty minutes, Elsa didn’t stop farting on her. Not once. And she breathed in the fumes coming from a variety of fruits and vegetables. Luckily though, there weren’t cheese or egg smells in these, but still her gagging was immeasurable.

Also she felt like she was getting frostbite. Of course she couldn’t be, but ghost the colod dug so deep into her. 

“Brownies are ready,” Moana announced, entering with a tray full of them.

“Eating dessert before dinner?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s fuel for farting on Anna. We need some strength for that while we wait for the pizza to arrive.”

The girls agreed and both Rapunzel and Moana sat on either side of Anna’s face. Moana had removed the bottom part of her swimsuit that her bare brown fresh brushed against Anna’s cheek.

She rubbed it hard there as all three girls munched on their brownies.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

…Moana’s ass greeted her with an intense apricot salad fart.

“Yuck, that is so gross,” Elsa said. “But good going releasing that, she was due for another.”

Apart from Elsa’s desire to pass gas on her, Anna found her cheering of her friends doing so weird. It was one thing to want to do something to your sister, but to have your friends join in the fun? Not anything one could expect.

Also in spite of the that her nose trapped between Elsa’s buttcheeks, Moana recently emitted fart kept bothering her so much. But she wasn’t in a position to tell them off for keeping her prisoner.

“Where’s the milkshakes?” Elsa asked, when they had had their fill.

“Oops, guess I forgot them,” Moana said. “I’ll go mmake them.”

“I’ll help you,” Rapunzel said. Then they both were off.

“Well, I guess that means more farts while we wait,” Elsa said, merrily.

She pulled her bikini bottom to the side and stuffed Anna’s nose deep into her buttcrack.

“This won’t be pleasant at all…for you,” Elsa said giidly.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

It reeked so much, Anna’s fingernails dug into Elesa’s bedsheets to try to find breathing room, but she couldn’t escape the vise that was her sister’s posterior.

She also felt chills doing up and down her spine. For some reason, she thought it’d be better if Moana were farting on her, why did it have to be Elsa?

But that was crazy. Even though this wasn’t her dream, Elsa still had in a rather sexy position. If this didn’t involve farting, she’d be having such a good time right now.

“Say, are you hungry, Anna?” Elsa asked.

She was. As Elsa moved down to her breasts, she nodded. This was so hot, Elsa sitting on that particular place. She had had a few dreams involving this exact position.

Elsa tore a brownie off the platter. “I will give you this,” she said, waving it above Anna’s nose.

She felt so giddy inside, watching it. Chocolate was one of her favorite things.

“But only after I farted on it,” she said, dropping it into her panties.

Anna couldn’t’ believe this. Was she serious? Farting on food? Surely that was going just a tad too far?

Elsa set it atop Anna’s breasts, safely tucked into her tank top, and began rubbing it across back and forth like a saw.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

They were mega tornado blasts and made Anna feel dizzy. Here was her sexy as heck sister blasting away on a brownie with flatulence. Something she’d expect her ot eat.

This whole prospect seemed strange, and oddly extremely premeditated.

She kept gagging as Elsa did a trick where she used only her butt to drag the brownie up from Anna’s cleaveage down to her clavicle and then up her neck and chin till ti was set atop her lips, teetering dangerous.

The whole way she did this, she sprinkled more and more farts on the brownie until Anna was certain that the brownie would taste the majority like gas and very little like chocolate.

Elsa tickled Anna’s chin with her bare toes till her jaw dropped open, though she didn’t know why it did.

“I love muscle control in this fetish,” Elsa said. She nudged the brownie with her ass till it toppled into Anna’s mouth, brushing against her tongue.

“Eat that, little sis, or I might decide you’re not worthy of gazing upon my sexy body,” Elsa said.

This didn’t sound anything like the sister Anna knew. Then again, she wasn’t with Elsa at all times. And it could make sense that she had a secret personality.

But gosh the brownie was so cold! But it was just heated, the frost had to be from Elsa’s gas. Which still confused Anna to no end.

Chewing it was gross. Every bite felt like it had been soaked completely in Elsa’s fart juice. Extremely icky.

But she chewed it all. She did fantasize about Elsa forcing her to do something she’d prefer not to, though in those fantasies, it was something that involved directly with Elsa’s body, such as licking her feet.

Imagining fart for this would never have occurred to her, before Elsa started going on her.

“Good girl,” Elsa said, playing with one of Anna’s pigtails a little bit. “I love obedient slaves.”

Anna gulped as she reached the end of the brownie. Did her sister seriously just call her a slave? What a weird fetish she and her friends have, if it involved terms such as that.

Rapunzel and Moana reentered with the milkshakes. Anna didn’t know why they were needed, but all three girls guzzled theirs down.

And then suddenly they looked like they were about to burst with explosions. Moana clutched her stomach, Elsa’s ass felt heavier, and Rapunzel put her palms on her buttcheeks.

“Hey, why don’t we play Musical Chairs and each of us releases on e fart on Anna, and then stands up for the next girl to sit down?” Moana suggested.

“Awesome, I’ll get the song,” Rapunzel said, turning on her phone.

She put on “Thank U Next” by Ariana Grande.

“Crank it up, let’s see if our farts can be louder than the music!” Moana suggested, so Rapunzel turned it to full volume.

Then Elsa stood up. “One of you two should start,” she said.

“Me first,” Moana said, tossing her butt down on Anna’s face hard.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppptttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttffffffffffffffffffffffffffjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Holy heck! It smelled like fish. Anna loathed that odor so much, a plate in front of her had made herpass out when she was thirteen a few years ago. And it coming out of Moana’s ass wasn’t helpful.

She stood up quickly though and Rapunzel plopped down.

“Oh my gosh, I have the stuff that mixes with Moana’s fish farts just perfectly!” the blond announced.

“We’re going to have to make this a full playlist if you don’t’hurry up,” Elsa said.

“Why not?” Rapunzel said. “When Thank U Next ends, we go on to another song.”

She shook her butt around on Anna’s face.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzfffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttt

Ew, mushrooms and squash were what these smelled like. And they clashed horribly with Moana’s fish emissions.

“Now my turn, and mine will be the loudest,” Elsa said, bouncing onto Anna’s neck and rising up to her face.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The fish and mushroom and squash farts were nothing compared to this tidal wave of really foul cookie farts.

Chcoolate chip cookies that Elsa and her had made two nights before. Anna had been wondering why the jar was empty when she looked earlier, eager to snatch one.

Elsa must’ve scarfed down the whole thing.

“Now brownie farts time!” Moana exclaimed. 

Brownie farts? That couldn’t be right. They had just eaten those. Food takes some time to travel through your digest system and come out your anus as fart. It was basic science.

Moana pushed her ass down on Anna’s face just as Thank U Next ended. “Guess that means I get you as slave for the night,” she said.

“Not so fast,” Elsa said. “We adjusted it for the whole playlist since you two were tasking so long.”

“A whole Ariana Grande playlist? Oh darn,” Moana said. “That makes me want to release an angry fart.”

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZP;PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Gosh, Anna coughed so hard. And these did smell like fresh brownie, or perhaps minus the fresh part. But the point is that they seemed to be right, the brownie had somehow been digested super fast.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief when Moana stood up, but it was short-lived. And a mistake since now Moana’s gas filtered down her throat.

And when she wanted to let it out, she couldn’t because now Rapunzel’s bare ass was on her face. The blond had discarded her swimsuit and put on a shirt.

“Oh my, I’m not sure the brownies sat well with me, my stomach feels like it needs to let out a torpedo,” Rapunzel said.

 _Then get off me and let me breathe,_ Anna thought.

But Rapunzel pushed hard down on her face as though she were a sofa cushion.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was worse coming out of Rapunzel’s anus, oh goodness. Like Moana’s was only a glass of water deep of nastiness, but Rapunzel’s was more like a bathtub.

Elsa shoved Rapunzel off in her haste to sit down.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, but a meteor is about to burst from within me.”

“Oh no, a meteor,” Moana teased, just as “Dangerous Woman” began onRapunzel’s phone.

“My fart is no laughing matter,” Elsa said.

“You got that right.”

Elsa bounced so hard on Anna that the redhead wondered if she was enjoying this simply because she was her sister, or if she had really wanted to fart on her specifically for so long…

Just as Anna herself desired to jump Elsa’s bones.

The difference was, however, that Elsa seemed to have totten what she dreamt of, and Anna was no closer to her goals—in fact, one could almost say she was further than she had been earlier that day, while reading her incest novel.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Not only was it worse than the other two combined this time but it was like an entire swamp had exploded in Anna’s face.

And even more horrendous, she was forced to inhale it.

But then the girls began sitting on her rapidly, one after another, the brown and the two white butts in quick succession, each laying down their gruesome farts.

Anna was losing her ability to remain focused, it was such a whirlwind of posteriors and foul smells. Also she tried kissing Elsa’s buttcheeks at one point to see if that would mitigate the odor in any way, but Moana sat down while her lips were still puckered, and unfortunately the lip smack didn’t help at all.

Finally, at one point the doorbell rang.

“Pizza must be here,” Moana said.

“I’ll go get it,” Rapunzel said, darting off.

 

“Guess this means I win Anna for the night,” Elsa said, her butt on her sister’s face.

“Dang, I wanted to fart on her all night,” Moana lamented.

“Well, you only order two pizzas, while I got three, and mine are extra large, yours medium.”

“Yeah, yeah. It still would’ve been fun.”

Rapunzel came back in with their pizzas. Anna was astonished. Were they really intending to eat them in here with their stink swirling everywhere?

But indeed they were. Apparently they had no problem with each others’ farts going around the room.

The girls started munching on their pizza. But Anna nearly puked just watching them.

Though she did wonder if they practiced this in front of one another and got it to where it didn’t bother them as much as it should seem to.

Also all three of the girls’ butts were at her eye level, for they had raised her head with one of Elsa’s pillows so she would be forced to stare at their asses.

Moana sat in the middle, sandwiched in between the others, almost as though Anna were looking at a Golden Oreo with chocolate frosting in the center.

And Moana’s was the sweetest to kiss as well.

She also watched Elsa’s platinum braid wag, taunting her as if to say, “You can’t enjoy this babe. But she will enjoy you.”

They spent a long time chowing down and gossiping. It was like they forgot Anna was even there, an insignificant fly on the wall, only to be bothered with when their attention was drawn to her.

Anna also felt paralyzed, her arms and legs wouldn’t move so she could try to exit, go to her room and lock the door.

Funny, a few years back she would’ve despearately gotten into this room when Elsa was ignoring her. Now she just wanted to get out and be saved by fresh air.

Maybe read some more about scissoring sisters.

Then Elsa turned around and grinned at Anna. She held up one of her slices, taunting her.

Then she smushed it into her icy blue biking bottom.

“Say, let’s all fart on a slice each and feed them to Anna,” she suggested.

“Great idea,” Moana said, sticking the end of a slice of pepperoni in her anus.

Rapunzel squished her butt down on a slice herself.

“Now, all fart together!” Elsa said.

“Hear, hear!” the other two girls said simultaneously, pumping their fists in the air.

And then it was like firecrackers had gone off. All three of the girls butts seem to know no limits.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Rapunzel’s shook as she let out the blasts. Elsa’s bounced around, tauntingly. And Moana’s lay still, brown, and cute but dangerous with all the foul odors it sprayed upon the pepperoni pizza slice.

And then Anna felt bile rise in her throat. They were going to expect her to eat these…

They didn’t stop farting for fifteen minutes. Anna’s stomach growled.

“I guess you’re hungry, dear sis,” Elsa said. “Don’t worry, your delicious dinner is almost ready.”

Anna gulped. “Delicious” was not a word she’d use to describe what she’d be asked to eat.

“Put panties back on and let’s rub our butts against one another with the pizza in,” Elsa suggested.

“Sounds great to me,” Moana said.

“Aw, I like being bare-assed,” Rapunzel said, but she slipped up a pair of blue panties and did as suggested.

Then the girls all did sort of buttshakes, sort of like handshakes but instead of fingers crossing it was just buttcheeks pumping up and down.

First Rapunzel and Moana did it, farting together.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Then Rapunzel and Elsa, adding their own stink to the mix.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Then Elsa and Moana to round it off.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Gosh, did these girls ever stop farting? Or did they bottle it all up till they had a slave captured and ready to take it?

Whatever the case, she wanted to get free from here.

But without the power to move, she couldn’t escape. And even if she ran now, they’d just pursue and capture her again, probably using actual binds to keep her held back.

The girls had finished their dance and buttskhaking, and now Elsa pulled out the pizza slice from where it had been sticking out of her bikini bottom straps.

“It’ll probably take icy,” she said to Anna. “But open wide, darling sis.”

The temperature of the pizza slice wasn’t on Anna’s mind at all. She feared something worse.

When she didn’t open her mouth willingly, Elsa raised her bare foot and tickled Anna’s chin with her toes till her mouth dropped open.

Why did that happen? She didn’t get what caused this involuntarily reaction.

She didn’t have much time to think about it before the end of the pizza slice Elsa held, which happened to be veggie lover’s, was shoved into her mouth.

Elsa’s fart juice was all over it. And this was worse than the brownie. There are quite a few cold desserts, and Anna loved eating cheesecake when it wasn’t completely thawed.

But that didn’t work with non-dessert things. And this pizza tasted like it came straight out of the freezer. Trapped with a whole herd of skunks.

Only fear of running out of air kept her munching on the offending pizza. All those vegetables were so gross now, and some of them had tons of elsa butt residue on it, or way more than Anna would’ve wanted anyway.

She was prepared to tell them she had enough after swallowing the last bits of Elsa’s pizza, but Moana gave her no time to squeak out a syllable. In dropped Moana’s pepperoni slice, and now she had the bizarre experience of chewing on food farted on by two different girls in such a short time.

She had never tasted a worse slice of pepperoni pizza. It filled her mouth with fire and agony.

And once she had swallowed the last of that, which was a Herculean effort on her part, Rapunzel pushed her own into the mix, with grilled chicken and pineapple.

Gross-tacular!

But Anna ate this too, loathing every bite. While she did so, Rapunzel played with her toes on Anna’s face, even getting them tangled in her right pigtail.

“You are such an adorable slave,” Rapunzel said.

Anna’s teeth gnawed at the pizza, tired, just as her nose was exhausted from taking in so much gas, and her stomach from receiving fart juice on food…

“And now we form a hat,” Elsa said, “and fart on Anna for hours together.”

“Well, I get to be on top,” Moana said.

“No, I won her for the night, I’m on top,” Elsa said.

“Come on, just for five minutes!”

“Okay, fine,” Elsa said. “And I might agree to other things. But at 11:45, you both go home and leave her to me.”

“Agreed,” Moana said, plopping down on Anna’s face.

She quickly learned what it meant for them to form a hat. Rapunzel and Elsa pushed their rear ends against her ears. So basically, a hat was three girls, one on your face and the other two against your cheeks, basically forming a helmet with a visor in which your breathing was trappe d by their smelly asses and the even more pungent odors they would emit.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

…went Moana’s butt, releasing a mix of brownie and pepperoni pizza, which somehow was even more foul than Anna had anticipated.

Elsa and Rapunzel added their sonorous stinks to the mix.

Then over the course of three hours, the girls swapped places, bouncing around, a very active hat. Anna’s gagging was as tall as a tower by now.

Finally, she breathed some relief when Elsa indicated that the hour was late, and her friends should leave. As Elsa escorted them to the front door, leaving Anna alone in her room, the redhead felt relief. When Elsa got back here, she’d confess her feelings to her and demand this farting be stopped.

Soon Elsa returned, smiling down at her sister. “I was holding back, while they were here. But now I don’t have to do that anymore. Don’t’ worry, my favorite sister. After tonight, you won’t forget my stink _ever._ ”

That caused Anna to gulp. She had to use her voice quick before Elsa closed off her vocals as though she were a swer and Elsa’s posterior a culvert lid meant to block that off from the rest of humanity.

“Wait, Elsa, I’m not sure we—“

But Anna couldn’t speak anymore, for Elsa had thrown off her bikini bottom and plopped down on her face.

“ooh, this is the life,” Elsa said, sighing.

And a fresh bombardment commended.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Anna couldn’t believe it. This was twenty times worse than before. She nearly choked on some of it, the meat lover’s pizza gas streaming down on her tongue. How did Elsa have this powerful of a sphincter?

Considering Anna hadn’t even known Elsa liked farting prior to today,t his was a major discovery, that her sister could produce eons and eons of stink.

“You know, even if you were in your room right now, it would still smell as though my ass were right in your face,” Elsa said. “There’s definitely no fresh air in there right now.”

Anna thought that it might be fun to experiement and find out if this were true. But on the other hand, her room was across the hallway and it seemed very unlikely.

And if it did happen to be the case, it would make her very uncomfortable, were she in there right now. She’d have to sleep on the couch in the living room instead.

“Maybe by morning, the whole house will reek,” Elsa said.

Which made it even more gruesome to have to endure this. But Anna wouldn’t find out if any of this were true, since she was Elsa’s fart slave for the night.

It took a long time for her thoughts to consider this through the fog of Elsa’s gas, but there was the remotest possibility that Elsa and her friends would never let her go, and she’d be another one of their fart slaves the next night.

But that couldn’t happen, right? Right?


End file.
